How to save a life
by Punk3d
Summary: Dramione. Oneshot sur la chanson How to save a life de The Fray. SADAlors qu'Hermione est sur le point de mourir, les Mangemorts la cherchent dans sa maison.


**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

_One-shot_

**How to save a life**

**Step one you say we need to talk**

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on thought**

Hermione s'adossa contre le mur de sa chambre, soulagée. Soulagée de se dire que d'ici quelques minutes seulement, tout serait fini. Qu'Hermione Granger ne sera plus. Elle était aussi soulagée de l'avoir bu aujourd'hui et pas demain. Demain, ça serait trop tard. Ils viendraient. Le goût du poison était encore ancré dans sa bouche. Elle avait toujours pensé que les poisons n'avaient pas de goût, afin qu'on puisse les mettre avec de la BierreauBeurre ou de l'alcool. Non, le poison a un goût infect et aprés quelques secondes de réflexion, Hermione songea que ce poison-là avait sûrement le goût de la mort. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse se sucider. Se tuer avec une potion. Une potion qu'elle avait connu lors de sa quatrième année, ou cinquième peut-être. Rogue ou Chourave en avait vaguement parlé. Jamais à cette époque-là, elle n'aurait songé à utiliser ce poison. Pourquoi l'utiliser ? Elle avait ces deux meilleurs amis, ses études étaient brillantes et la guerre n'avait pas encore réellement commencé. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus tout ça. Ces deux meilleurs amis étaient morts. Elle n'avait plus de travail depuis une semaine. La guerre était finie, mais Vous-Savez-Qui avait gagné, au grand désarroi de toute la population des Sorciers. Les Mangemorts faisaient ce qu'ils désiraient, les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient exterminés.

D'ailleurs, ils viendraient demain. Elle le savait, mais demain, elle ne serait plus là. Lorsque les Mangemorts viendront, demain, elle serait toujours assise contre ce mur. Mais morte. Morte empoisonnée. On pensera peut-être qu'on l'avait tué. Mais on pensera plutôt qu'elle s'était sucidée. Certains Mangemorts seront soulagés de ne pas avoir à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe ou usés ses pouvoirs pour elle. D'autres déçus de ne pas avoir pu la tuer à la place du poison, parce que tuer leur procuraient un plaisir intense. Une idée frappa soudainement Hermione. Draco lui, aurait aimé la tuer.

Le fait de penser à Drago l'emmena loin...Loin comme deux ans en arrière...

_- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Hermione, lui demanda Andy, le barman du bistro 'Call in the night' ._

_-Andy, je suis grande, sussura Hermione, visiblement soûl. Donne-moi encore un petit verre...S'il te plait..._

_Andy baissa les yeux, soupira d'agacement. N'étant pas un parent d'Hermione, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de boire, ni même de venir au Call in the night. Si il l'avait été, il lui aurait interdit depuis longtemps de boire à ce rythme là. Pourquoi les jeunes filles aussi aimables qu'Hermione finissaient-elles comme ça ? Andy se souvenait encore des confessions d'Hermione. Une fois elle avait trop bu et été passée au stade des confessions. Elle lui avait alors avoué avoir vu son fiancé mourir au main de Mangemorts et son meilleur ami au main de Lord Voldemort. La soeur de son fiancé qui était sa meilleure amie, avait été torturé jusqu'à la mort. Hermione n'avait que 18 ans bon sang ! Pourquoi lui infligeait-on ça?_

_Hermione but en deux gorgées seulement son verre, donna quelques pièces et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Call in the night était peut-être l'un des seuls bars à avoir une piste de danse. Hermione ne dansait pas, elle se tenait non loin du milieu de la piste, se faisait régulièrement bousculé par quelques danseurs et avait un mal terrible à la tête. Sa tête tournait et elle avait dû mal à voir ce qui se passait exactement ici. Elle remarqua alors soudainement que les gens paraissaient d'un seul coup plus grand. Elle se mit à rigoler, puis s'arrêta brusquement, prise d'un nouveau mal de tête._

_-Viens voir là, lui marmonna t-on._

_Elle ferma les yeux et tomba littéralement dans les bras d'un garçon._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin de compte quelques minutes plus tard dans une grande chambre. Hermione se dégagea rapidement de l'homme et s'allongea sur le lit, morte de rire. _

_-Allez viiiiens, lui dit-elle._

_-Ta gueule Granger, lui répondit l'homme tout en lui enlevant ses chaussures._

_Hermione regarda un moment le garçon sans vraiment le reconnaître, le repoussa d'un coup de pied aprés qu'il lui ai enlevé ses chaussures, prit l'un des oreillers, le cala contre sa tête._

_-Parle moins fort, chuchota t-elle._

_Sur ces mots, elle s'endormit._

_Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête affreux. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que ce n'était pas sa chambre. La plupart du temps, elle se réveillait un matin dans une chambre d'une aimable collègue à Andy qui avait accepté de la ramener chez elle ou des fois, c'était celle d'un garçon. Dans le deuxième cas, Hermione regrettait souvent. Hermione tenta d'applatir ses cheveux et ne se souçia pas de la tête qu'elle devait avoir. Si c'était l'une des collègues d'Andy, elle devait se douter de la tête qu'aurait Hermione au réveil et si c'était un garçon, celui-ci devait être exactement pareil. Hermione descendit alors lentement les escaliers de la maison et s'arrêta aux pieds de ceux-ci._

_-Hey ! cria t-elle. Y a quelqu'un ?_

_-Réveillée ?_

_Hermione se tourna vivement vers sa droite. Elle regretta alors immédiatement de ne pas avoir fait un saut à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Draco Malefoy se tenait face à elle. Un Mangemort se tenait face à elle ! Un des Mangemorts qui avait brisé sa vie et qui la recherchait sûrement pour avoir à la tuer !_

_-Qu..Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu...?_

_-On va à la cuisine, veux-tu ?_

_Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce._

_-Eh oh, reprit Drago. T'as pigé ?_

_-Non ! s'exclama t-elle. Non, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai...que...Que j'ai..._

_-Que t'as ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton impatient._

_-Quej'aicouchéavectoi !_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Que j'ai...couché..._

_-Ca va pas ! s'exclama Malefoy, puis déclara sur un ton amusé. J'ai quand même plus de goût. _

_-Ca ne justifie rien, bafouilla t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?_

_-T'es chez moi, Granger, déclara Drago en arquant un sourcil._

_-Qu'est-ce que je fiche chez toi, alors ?_

_-T'étais au Call in the night, hier._

_-En effet, oui._

_-T'étais soûl..._

_-Je le suis souvent._

_-T'es tombé dans mes bras._

_-Mens pas._

_-Ok, t'es tombée juste à côté de mes bras. T'étais quasiment morte._

_-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé crevé alors ?_

_-T'es vulgaire Granger, commenta Drago._

_Il tourna les talons sur ces mots, se dirigeant vers la cuisine (du moins c'est ce que supposa Hermione)._

_-A 9h00, tu pars._

_-Quoi ?_

_-9h00 du matin bien sûr._

_-Et...il est quelle heure?_

_-Moins le quart._

_Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et suivit alors lentement Drago vers la cuisine, qui était en train de finir la tartine qu'il avait commencé avant qu'elle n'arrive._

_-Je peux manger ?_

_-Alors là, franchement, j'hésite._

_Hermione lui lança un regard noir et tourna vivement les talons._

_-Tu vas où ?_

_-JE PARS._

_-Dans un quart d'heure._

_-Non, AVANT._

_Hermione était furieuse. Que faisait-elle chez ce traître ? Chez cette vermine ? Chez ce meurtrier ? Drago Malefoy était l'un des Mangemorts des plus terribles. Tortures. Meurtres. Tout cela de sang froid. « Ce mec n'a pas de conscience, songea Hermione en remettant ces chaussures. Il a assisté à chaque séance de torture de Ginny sans réagir. Et si il m'a ramené hier soir, c'était pour me tuer. Je vais descendre les escaliers, je vais me tourner vers lui et à ce moment-là, il va me tuer. » Hermione cligna plusieurs fois de yeux. Soupira._

_Elle descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle marchait vers sa mort. Oui, Drago Malefoy l'attendait sûrement une baguette à la main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Après il la tuerait. Oui, elle allait mourir. Non. Hermione Granger arriva aux bas des escaliers, la porte d'entre grande ouverte et aucun blondinet sadique à l'horizon._

_« Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Hermione sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Drago, qui était adossé contre un mur, une tasse de café à la main. Hermione détourna le regard, accéléra l'allure et se dépêcha de sortir sous la pluie battante._

_« Ne bois pas trop, hein, entendit-elle derrière elle d'un ton moqueur. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait un verre. Juste un. Pour oublier._

Pourquoi la brillante Hermione Granger était-elle tombée aussi bas ?

-Mais maintenant, dit-elle faiblement, ça va être fini. Je ressentirai plus rien. J's'rai morte. J'existerai pas.

_-Viens on va dans une chambre…_

_-Nan Jack…_

_-C'est Chris. On va dans une chambre, allez viens._

_-Naan…Laisse-moi…Mal à la tête._

_-Putain, on va dans une…_

_-Trouves-toi en une autre._

_Le dénommé Chris lança un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle._

_- 'Y en a des mieux, non ? dit narquoisement l'homme._

_-C'est quoi ton problème ? Cette fille m'appartient pour la soirée, pigé ?_

_Chris reçue un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, tombant à la renverse, faisant tombée Hermione._

_-Crétin, marmonna t-elle en pleurant, tu m'as fait tomber…Tu m'as fait tomber…_

_-Casse-toi, vociféra l'homme qui avait frappé Chris._

_Chris se releva brusquement, se massant la mâchoire et partie rapidement. Hermione regarda l'homme, toujours en pleurant._

_-Allez viens Granger, marmonna Drago Malefoy, le prenant par sous les bras et l'entraînant dans la chambre. Assieds-toi là. Je t'avais dit de plus boire. T'es conne ou quoi ?_

_-Tu crois que Chris m'aime pas ? C'est possible tu crois ?_

_-Nan, il t'aime pas._

_-Pou…Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que._

_Hermione se remit à pleurer._

_- Granger arrête. T'es pas consciente, là. T'es juste bourrée et complètement défoncée... Allez dors. Demain tu t'énerveras sur moi quand tu te réveilleras, j'te dirais de plus boire, mais tu reboiras quand même. T'as jamais voulu écouter personne Granger. Sauf le règlement peut-être._

_- J'essaie... T'essaie d'être meilleure et t'y arrives pas, bafouilla t-elle. J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec Jack... Mais il voulait qu'on aille dans une chambre. Je...je voulais pas, continua t-elle de bafouiller. Je l'aime pas Jack. Moi j'aimais Ron..._

_-Et tu vas nous parler de Weasley, marmonna Drago. Putain assied-toi._

_Hermione s'assit brusquement sur le lit, tout en continuant de parler toute seule :_

_-Mais Ron... il est mort. Si ils étaient tous encore en vie, je me serais mariée avec Ron. On aurait pu...On aurait pu faire un mariage double. Ron et moi...et...et Harry et Ginny. Il a jamais voulu l'avouer, mais il l'aimait à en crever...Eh bien...Harry...Il est mort... Il est mort aprés...Juste aprés elle...Et Ron avant tout le monde...Avant moi..._

_-Tais-toi maintenant Granger, répliqua froidement Malefoy. Tu t'allonges et tu dors._

_Sans un mot, Hermione s'allongea, encore toute habillée, sauf qu'elle n'avait plus de chaussures -ayant été otée il y a déjà bien longtemps par Chris. Elle eut quelques tremblements, quelques pleurs, puis elle s'endormit doucement. Drago s'assit sur la table en face du lit. Devait-il la sauver chaque soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt à cause d'une bêtise faîte sous l'emprise de l'alcool?_

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**And you begin to wonder why you came**

_Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain, la première question qu'elle se posa n'était pas où était-elle, que faisait-elle là mais qui avait eu la stupide idée de laisser les rideaux ouverts durant la nuit. Avec regrets, elle songea qu'elle était tombée encore bien plus bas d'avoir pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans une chambre, une fois sur deux seule. Aujourd'hui, elle ne l'était pas. Se redressant lentement, elle remarqua Malefoy, toujours assis sur la table, la regardant pensivement. Elle remarqua que ses chaussures n'étaient nulle part dans la pièce. Que son sac à main n'était pas là non plus. Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle n'est pu l'ouvrir, Drago se leva brusquement, lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna vers lui._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ?_

_- Pour le moment, je comptais rentrer chez moi et retourner dormir._

_- Ton chez-toi c'est ici. Tu passes plus de temps Call in the night que dans ta maison._

_- Je vis en appart'. Contrairement à toi Malefoy, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une maison._

_- Tu passes tout ton fric dans l'alcool et tu te fais piquer tes sous ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_

_- J'aimerai bien que tu me dises que tu vas me laisser tranquille._

_- J'aimerai bien, mais si je n'étais pas là, à l'heure qu'il est, le mec d'hier serait encore en train..._

_- Ta gueule Malefoy ! cracha t-elle. J'ai pas besoin de toi, compris ?_

_- Tu faisais moins la fière hier soir._

_Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Qu'avait-elle fait hier ? Et surtout qu'avait-elle dit?_

_- Quoi ? dit-elle agacée._

_- Il te manque Weasley ?_

_Hermione arrêta de se débattre. Elle lui avait parler de Ron._

_- J'étais soûl Malefoy, marmonna t-elle._

_- Et tu le seras encore ce soir ?_

_- Je le suis depuis que Ron est mort Malefoy. Tu peux pas comprendre._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que toi tu tues et moi je subis._

_Hermione se dégagea de lui d'un geste du bras. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir. Aprés une fraction de secondes, Drago lui courut aprés._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Granger ? dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur._

_- Sans doute la marque sur ton bras gauche._

_Instinctivement, Drago toucha l'avant de son bras gauche._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? dit-il aggressivement._

_Hermione haussa les épaules, descendant les escaliers._

_- Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant._

_- T'as besoin d'aide, Granger._

_- Certes. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va me procurer cette aide._

_- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en se mettant devant elle._

_- Parce que t'es Malefoy. Et parce que quand j'irai mieux, tu feras venir tout tes amis Mangemorts et ils vont faire la même chose qu'ils ont fait à Ginny. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras avec eux._

_- T'as quand même besoin d'aide. Tu t'rends pas compte que t'es pas bien, là ?_

_- Franchement Malefoy, tu m'gonfles. Casse-toi, va rejoindre tes amis, va baiser, va faire la fête, va tuer. Fais tout ce que tu veux, mais fous-moi la paix._

_- J'le ferai pas._

_- C'est bien ça ce qui m'inquiète..._

_Devant le regard insistant de Malefoy, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne sortirait pas tout de suite du bâtiments._

_- Bordel qu'est-ce que tu veux..., marmonna t-elle._

_Malefoy ne répondit pas._

_- Tu fais chier. _

_- T'es impossible Hermione Granger, marmonna t-il. On essaie de t'aider et tu repousses ses aides._

_- Laisse-moi te dire que les aides d'un Malefoy c'est un peu douteux._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que t'es un Malefoy, justement._

_Malefoy soupira d'agacement. Hermione haussa les sourcils._

_- Trés bien, maintenant voici le programme : je rentre chez moi, je vais une ou deux heures à mon travail à la bibliothèque pour me payer un repas ce soir, je me couche cet aprem', je prends mon repas et je retourne ici. Tant qu'à toi, tu disparais. Au risque de me répéter, va rejoindre tes amis, va faire la fête, va voir une fille. Mais surtout, reste avec eux et si possible, loin de moi._

_- Et toi, tes amis ? cira t-il alors qu'elle partait la tête baissée. Tu vas rejoindre ton amie la bouteille de whisky, c'est ça ?_

_Hermione se retourna, esquissant un sourire. C'était pas bien. Non, ce n'était pas bien de sourire en pensant que ce soir, elle finirait dans un état lamentable, perdant toute la digneté qu'elle avait._

_- Je serai là ce soir Granger ! cria t-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte pour sortir dans la rue._

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Malefoy avait été là le soir-même. Il l'avait retrouvé, seule à une table, un verre vide à la main. Il s'était assis en face d'elle et elle lui avait demandé d'aler lui chercher un autre verre d'alcool. Il revint avec du jus d'orange. Hermione s'énerva, buvant rageusement son verre. Aprés chaque gorgée, elle parlait tout haut, se demandant qui avait donné l'idée stupide de l'aider à Malefoy. Il lui répondit lui-même et il reçut une petite gifle. Petite parce qu'Hermione était trop fatiguée. Si elle avait été en forme comme elle l'avait été avant que la guerre ne soit là, cela aurait été un coup de poing. En pensant à cette idée, elle esquissa un petit sourire. La soirée ne fut pas si catastrophique. Drago repoussait tout les garçons qui voulaient parler avec Hermione, prétendant qu'elle était avec lui. Hermione s'énerva plusieurs fois, mais Drago ne céda pas. Ce n'est que vers les deux heures du matin qu'Hermione déclara être trop fatiguée, tellement fatiguée de ne pas avoir eu sa dose d'alcool quotidienne et d'avoir mal dormi les deux jours précédents, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son adresse. Drago fut contraint à contre coeur de l'emmener dans sa maison, trois rues plus loin. Elle dormit dans la chambre d'amis et était partie à l'aube bien avant que Drago ne se réveille. Cela fut comme ça plusieurs soirs de suite, Hermione devenant de plus en plus nerveuse par le manque d'alcool et de plus en plus frustrée de voir Malefoy tout les jours en train de lui ramener des verres de jus d'orange._

_Ce mercredi soir-là, elle profita de son absence pour prendre ses affaires et quittée rapidement le bar. Elle sortie dans la rue, le vent glaciale tapant contre ses joues et ses mains découvertes. Elle marcha rapidement et s'assit sur les marches d'une entrée d'immeubles, complètement épuisée. Elle voyait les pieds des passants défilés à tout allure et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux pieds s'étaient arrêtés devant elle. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres passants qui marchaient. Quel heure était-il ? Elle leva les yeux, se retrouvant en face de Chris. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de partir, lorsqu'elle reçut un poing sur le nez. Tombant à la renverse, continuant de se faire taper, elle remarqua que deux autres étaient venus rejoindre le garçon à qui elle avait refusé une nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent. Hermione avait mal à chacun de ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de partir ?_

_Se levant avec difficulté, elle marcha en boitant vers le bout de la rue. Les rares passants la regardaient bizzarement et accèleraient le pas dés qu'elle arrivait prés d'eux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que faisait-elle dans cette rue en train de monter une rue pour aller à la maison de Drago ? Que faisait-elle en pleine rue alors que les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient pourchassés et tués ? Que faisait-elle ici alors que tout ses amis étaient morts ? Arrivant devant la grande maison, elle tapa plusieurs fois contre la porte, faiblement. Elle tapa plusieurs minutes, sanglotant tandis que les questions qu'elles se posaient résonnait dans sa tête. On lui ouvrit finalement. Sans plus attendre, elle se laissa tomber contre Drago._

**Where did I go wrong**

**I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life ?**

_Il lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements, ne lui restant plus qu'un T-shirt et son pantalon._

_- Qui t'as fait ça ? marmonna t-il._

_- Jack..., dit-elle en continuant de pleurer, bien qu'elle n'était plus secouer de spasmes._

_- Bordel... Bordel..._

_Elle ferma les yeux sans pour autant s'endormir._

_- Je suis désolée d'être partie._

_- T'as eu une overdose de jus d'orange, c'est tout. 'Y a rien à faire. Faut attendre. Ca va cicatriser. C'est des blessures superficielles, mais ça t'as complètement achevée._

_Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Drago se redressa._

_- Quand ils sont partis, je n'ai pensé qu'à venir ici. J'y suis allée à pieds._

_- Faut que tu dormes..._

_- Je voulais pas être seule... Pas encore une fois..._

_- Il faut vraiment que tu dormes..._

_- Je pensais pas que t'accepterais que je vienne là...aprés que je sois partie... Alors...Merci..._

_Drago le regarda un instant. Il se pencha rapidement et posa ne serait-ce que trois secondes ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. _

_- Faut vraiment que tu dormes. Tu délires colmplètement._

_Il se leva, lui fit un petit sourire narquois et sortie de la chambre. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle cligna juste plusieurs fois des yeux, pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir vu ce qu'il a fait._

_Le lendemain, Hermione trouva Drago dans la cuisine en train de manger et en train de feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier. Sans un mot, elle s'assit en face de lui et prit le même bol que lui, qu'il lui avait préparé. Elle mangea sans un mot, puis se leva, se dirigeant vers l'évier. Elle commença à nettoyer le bol, silencieusement lorsque Drago vint se poster derrière elle et lui demanda :_

_- Il y a des sorts pour nettoyer la vaisselle, tu le sais ?_

_- Oui. Mais j'aime bien la faire._

_Elle se retourna pour voir sa réaction. La seule qu'il eut est d'avoir posé la bol sur le bord de l'évier, de lui ôter le bol des mains, de la rapprocher de lui en la prenant par la taille et de l'embrasser. Hermione ne le repoussa pas, lui continuait de la tenir fermement par la taille. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Drago Malefoy avait beau être violent dans ses mots, il ne l'était pas vraiment dans son baiser. Aprés un court instant de réflexion sur cette remarque, Hermione revint au baiser. Tandis que Drago introduisait sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione, celle-ci mit ses mains derrière la nuque du Mangemort, celles-ci couvertes de mousse, mouillant ainsi la chemise de Drago._

_- Il va falloir que je la change, marmonna t-il en se décollant d'elle._

_- Pas grave, dit-elle en entamant un deuxième baiser._

_Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, tombant sur le canapé._

Ca avait duré un an. Un an qu'elle abandonna l'alcool pour une toute nouvelle drogue. Drago. Hermione ferma les yeux de tourmente. Pendant un an, elle avait jonglé entre Drago et son travail à la bibliothèque. Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ses amis étaient morts tués par le patron de Drago ! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle n'était même plus agacée de voir la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche de son amant ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle avait été plus occupé à le baiser que de penser à ses amis, à sa famille qui n'étaient plus ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle par repousser lors de l'episode de l'évier ? Hermione rouvrit les yeux, entendant du bruit dans la maison. Elle n'était pas encore morte. Pourquoi arrivaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Les Mangemorts allaient sans doute fouiller toute la maison. Puis, ils ouvriraient la porte de sa chambre. Ils la verront. Peut-être vivante, peut-être morte, elle n'en savait trop rien. En colère, Hermione voulut crier de la laisser tranquille encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas fini de retracer ces deux dernières années.

_Six mois plutôt._

_Hermione se réveilla brusquement, comme chaque fois qu'elle le faisait aprés avoir fait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy. Mais ce matin-là fut différent. Elle avait pris conscience que ce qu'elle faisait était encore plus bas que ce qu'elle faisait dans les bars. Elle se leva brusquement. Drago était endormi à ses côtés et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hermione attrapa rapidement son pantalon, son tee-shirt. Ele devait partir d'ici, et vite. Trouver un nouvel appartement, peut-être même, une maison. Trouver un nouveau travail. Redevenir une bonne Hermione Granger. La guerre était finie. Certes, les Mangemorts cherchaient les Sang-de-Bourbes. Mais la plupart des Sang-de-Bourbes étaient partis en France. Les Mangemorts étaient partis là-bas. Elle aurait peut-être assez de temps pour récolter assez d'argents pour partir bien plus loin que la France. Peut importe. Elle ne devait pas rester dans cette maison. Elle ne devait pas rester prés de Drago Malefoy. Avant de fermer la porte de la chambre doucement, elle le regarda une dernière fois, revoyant passer devant ses yeux tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble cette dernière année. Elle dévala les escaliers. Elle sortie de la maison. Se sentit libre._

_Ce qui se passa les mois suivants étaient un peu flou. Elle avait rencontré un garçon, qui avait voulu aller plus loin. Il aurait voulu se marier. Elle le largua. _

_Elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail, dans une grande bibliothèque d'Oxford. Elle gagnait bien plus. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours en France et tout allait bien. Elle ne revit qu'une seule fois Drago. Il était venu à sa bibliothèque. Prise de panique, elle s'était cachée derrière une étagère. Il avait emprunté un livre sur la mythologie grecque. Elle remarqua qu'il avait des cernes. Et une barbe naissante. Elle supposa que Vous-Savez-Qui lui demandait beaucoup de choses. Quelques jours auparavant, il y avait eu une grosse attaque d'anciens Mangemorts qui avaient basculé dans l'autre camp, prés de Londres. Il avait sans doute dû y participer. _

_Hermione chercha ensuite une maison. Elle la prit en location avec une sorcière du nom de Venda. C'était une fille curieuse, toujours amoureuse._

_-Tu as eu quelqu'un dans ta vie, à part Ron, Hermione ?_

_-Oui. Je crois._

_- Tu l'aimais ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_Venda avait disparu quelques jours plutôt. Aprés le retour des Mangemorts, ceux-ci dûent chercher un peu partout en Angleterre la trace de Sang-de-Bourbe. Venda avait alors disparu. Pourtant, à la conaissance d'Hermione, Venda était Sang-Pur. Hermione resta un mois toute seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sut que les Mangemorts s'aventuraient prés d'Oxford. Ils avaient repéré deux Sang-de-Bourbes. Un inconnu. Et elle._

Les trois dernières années de la vie d'Hermione avaient été un échec, songea t-elle. Elle était passée des morts, à l'alcool, de l'alcool au sexe et du sexe à l'errance. A présent, elle avait un poison dans sa veine et des Mangemorts la cherchaient actuellement dans sa maison, qui avait aussi été celle de Venda. Des pas se rapprochèrent de sa chambre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Hermione ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit deux perles grises la regardaient.

-AA...

Drago Malefoy posa sa main sur les lèvres d'Hermione, lui disant clairement de ne pas crier.

-Ils sont en bas, murmurra t-il. Ils cherchent à la cave. Je savais que tu serais dans ta chambre.

- Je vais mourir Malefoy. Et pas tuer par tes collègues. Ni même par toi.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle lui montra le flacon vide à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hermione ?

- J'me suicide.

- Faut pas, faut pas, dit-il la gorge serré.

- Tu pourras pas me sauver cette fois, hein Drago ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il posa la tête d'Hermione son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tentant d'imaginer qu'elle allait mourir.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça...Pourquoi bordel...

- C'était pas bien ce qu'on faisait.

Il la décolla d'elle.

- Moi, je me sentais bien.

-Moi aussi je me sentais bien. Mais il fallait pas ! Tu les as tué Drago ! T'as tué ma famille, t'as tué mes amis !

- Je ne les ai pas tué, s'énerva t-il.

**As he begins to raice his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

- Pourquoi je suis venu dans ce bar à ton avis Hermione ? Pourquoi je t'ai aidé quand Chris a voulu coucher avec toi ? Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé et pourquoi j'ai couché avec toi, dis-moi ?

- Parce que quand tu m'aurais guéri, tu aurais fait venir les Mangemorts et ils m'auraient tué sous tes yeux.

- Non, c'était pas pour ça, marmonna t-il. T'as enchaîné les conneries... Fallait pas boire...

- J'suis pas bien, murmurra t-elle.

Il replaça la tête d'Hermione sur son torse.

-Pourquoi t'es partie ce matin-là ?

-Parce que je pouvais plus.

- Tu aurais pu...

- T'en parler ? Tu m'aurais embrassé, on aurait re-couché ensemble et je serais revenue sur la même question.

- Ca a duré un an.

- J'aurai bien voulu que ça dure plus. Mais on aurait pas pu.

Elle se décolla de lui, lui sourit faiblement, remit la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

-On aurait pu, dit-il la gorge de plus en plus serrée. On aurait pu...

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la décolla de lui. Elle ne se réveillera jamais.

- Hey Malefoy ! Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Elle est morte, les gars.

- On rentre alors.

- J'arrive.

Il la regarda une dernière fois. Il se leva. En sortant de la maison sous la pluie battante, une seule question résonnait dans sa tête : qu'avait-il fait de mal cette fois-ci pour la tuer ?

**Where did I go wrong**

**I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

_Fin de la One-shot )_

_Verdict ?_

_La chanson est de The Fray, c'est How to save a life._

_La traduction, vous pouvez la trouver sur )_

_PREMIERE ONE-SHOT )_


End file.
